


Shut Up

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [35]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Please, shut up so I can kiss you.”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Shut Up

“Doctor, why are you looking at me that way?”

“I’m waiting for a pause so I can say  ** ‘please shut up so I can kiss you.’ ** ”

“Why not just say so?”

“Well I’d  hate to interrupt. After all, Ma always said it was rude to interrupt people.”

“That hasn’t seemed to deter you in the past.”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t try to be polite?”

“That is not at all what I-” Spock was cut off as Leonard leaned forward to gently kiss him on the lips.

“You were saying something?” Leonard smiled as Spock gave him an unamused stare. 


End file.
